The Endlessness Of Time
by Jo05
Summary: We all know how fast a year can pass by and sometimes we don’t notice. This story tells about the relationship of Albus and Minerva in the past and present. However I don’t want to tell more – simply read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Minerva and Albus nor the whole Harry Potter world *sigh* They belong to the wonderful JKR. Oh . . . I don't want to make profit with the story . well.  
  
Note: This is my first HP fic and by the way I'm a big McGonagall and Dumbledore shipper. If you don't like the pairing MM/AD press the 'back' button :-)  
  
Summary: We all know how fast a year can pass by and sometimes we don't notice. This story tells about the relationship of Albus and Minerva in the past and present. However I don't want to tell more - simply read and review!  
  
Last but not least a big THANK YOU to the person who did the beta reading *Hugs* you don't want to admit it but I know that I've made so many stupid mistakes (English is not my first language) but it's the truth. Pet you're the best!  
  
The Endlessness Of Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You have given me  
as much more  
than yourself  
and your tenderness  
I was allowed to live through you  
loving  
becoming greater  
happy  
rich  
  
Hans-Christoph Neuert  
(translation German to English)  
  
* * *  
  
The fire quietly crackled warming the room, the only other lighting came from a few candles around the room. Minerva McGonagall sat in her favourite armchair near the fire place and reading a book. She sighed when she reached for her tea cup next to the armchair.  
  
In a few days the summer vacations will find an end, filling Hogwarts with many voices. Minerva loved both sides of Hogwarts. Teaching her students the arts of transfiguration and the quietness of vacations. Usually Minverva used the vacation to finish neglected work, planning the topics of the new school year and writing the letters for the students.  
  
However for this evening she had finished her work. Now she tried to relax and find some quiet, which has always been difficult for her. Restlessly Minerva got up, put her book on the little table beside the armchair, walked to the window and looked out into the darkness.  
  
It was here that Albus Dumbledore found Minerva McGonagall when he entered her rooms. He watched her for a moment, as she stared into the darkness, lost in thought. After all the many years he knew Minerva, she still had not lost her restlessness. Albus smiled as he walked unnoticed by her side.  
  
Minerva was brought back to reality when a hand settled on her shoulder. She looked into the window pane where her unfathomable green eyes met the so familiar blue ones. Minerva smiled suddenly and turned around.  
  
"Albus, why don't you sleep yet? It's very late." She spoke softly.  
  
Dumbledore who smiled as well, enclosed Minervas hand with his and turned it to his lips to kiss it softly.  
  
"I could ask you the same question my dear. I was waiting for you come to bed." He mumbled and his eyes twinkled because he knew her preference to stay up late.  
  
Minerva sighed and put her head on his shoulder, while Albus turned his arms around her waist. After a few minutes Minerva whispered:  
  
"You know me too well . . ." with these words she giggled " . . . sometimes I'm wondering whether knowing me - like you - is so well."  
  
Dumbledore thought about her words. After all of these many years of their relationship with so many heights and depths she was still able to surprise him. The usual stern, rigid and strong professor McGonagall on the one hand and on the other the loving, warm hearted and humorous Minerva. Nobody knew her vulnerable side, but she showed him this side and he loved her for this. He laughed at this thought.  
  
"What is so funny? Albus?"  
  
Minerva raised her head to look in his eyes.  
  
"Well . . . I just thought, that you are still able to surprise me, even after these many years." He replied  
  
"Oh!" Said a surprised Minerva McGonagall and a smile appeared in her face.  
  
"If that's right . . . then . . ."  
  
She said and Albus saw a quick sparkling in her eyes. Dumbledore gave Minerva a warm kiss. She was so beautiful and with the sparkling in her eyes reminded him of the young woman, he had fallen in love years ago.  
  
"My dear professor McGonagall, would you like to accompany me on a nightly walk?"  
  
For one moment Minerva thought what Albus planned, because he smiled and his eyes twinkled merrily. She nodded finally and accepted his offered hand.  
  
The castle was silent, from time to time screamed an owl or one of the pictures snored. As soon the teachers and students returned from their summer summer vacation, the quiet will be gone.  
  
Neither Minerva nor Albus spoke when they walked down the long corridors and finally went outside. The night was clear and fresh. Only a few clouds covered the stars in the sky. Headmaster Dumbledore led his deputy to a hill with an old bank on the top.  
  
Since the bank had stood there, many young couples had spent their time together on this hilltop, numerous names were carved in the old wood. Minerva smiled when she read well known names of her past and present students.  
  
Minerva sighed while she sat down. Albus also sat and enclosed his arm around her slim shoulders.  
  
"Oh, it is so long time ago, since we spent time together at this place." She said quietly while she looked to Albus.  
  
His long, white hair and beard shimmered in the darkblue light of the night and his face was in soft shade. A wave of love covered her, while she looked at him. He was so filled with gentle courage, power, understanding that it was sometimes very difficult for her to understand why she was the woman at his side.  
  
"My dear this must be years ago. I think a few months after we became a couple. Do you still regret, that you chose your old Tranfiguration professor?" He mumbled and squeesed her shoulder gently.  
  
Albus felt her smile. They thought on the time when they noticed, that there was more than a special friendship between professor and student.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
AN: Hate it? Like it? . . . I'm not able to read thoughts (sometimes this would be very handy) feel free to write a review, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As usual . . . nothing belongs to me *sigh*  
  
Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long waiting! My beta-reader has been terrible busy and I didn't wanted to push her. I hope you like the second chapter. Chapter three is coming very soon, maybe I'm going to post it next weekend, because I'm going to go on a trip to Prague Monday morning till Friday night.  
  
A very special thanks to my beta Pet!!! Luv  
  
The Endlessness Of Time  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was shortly before Minerva's graduation and she was stern and demanding of herself. It was hard for her to understand the carefree attitudes of her class-mates and they could not understand her stern and motivated attitude.  
  
Nobody knew that her parents died at the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts and ever since she was determined that she wouldn't feel anything for anyone.  
  
Even then Albus has noticed the beautiful black-haired woman with indescribable green eyes. The transfiguration teacher had always wondered why Minerva never laughed or joined the chats of her classmates. He tried several times to talk to her, but she left his classroom before he was able to catch her.  
  
* * *  
  
Couple of weeks later the deputy headmaster walked the head of Gryffindor to his tranfiguration classroom to prepare his next morning lesson. It was already dark and the long corridors were silent, all students were in their houses.  
  
Albus enjoyed himself on his walk until he arrived his destination. He entered the room. Suddenly he saw gentle candle light and then the dark profile of a woman. It seems that she has not noticed his presence and to Albus's surprise she changed herself in a gray striped tabby.  
  
She faced Dumbledore and changed herself back into her human form.  
  
"Miss McGonagall." Albus greeted.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! . . . I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here."  
  
Minerva took her books and hurried to leave the room.  
  
"Miss McGonagall, please wait for a moment." He said with a gentle voice.  
  
She stopped walking.  
  
"For how long have you been an animagus? The professor asked.  
  
"Almost six years, Professor Dumbledore. However it's far from perfect, because I don't have always the conentration to remain long in this shape." She sighed.  
  
Albus was more than impressed. 'By Merlins beard! She has been an animagus since she was eleven!' The Professor thought.  
  
He was sure that Minerva figured it out by herself and she would not give up until her tranformation was perfect, because she had the power and talent to do this and much more. Despite eveything he felt the impulse to help her.  
  
"Well, it has been a while, but I could help you to learn use the right concentration. Not many witches and wizards have the determination to be an animagus." He said.  
  
Albus would never forget how she looked at him after he offered her his help. First she was surprised and then she smiled nervous. 'So she actually can smile'Albus thought.  
  
Never had Minerva thought that the great powerful Albus Dumbledore would help her. Why did he want to do this? She knew that he was a very busy man. A teacher and deputy headmaster on the one hand and on the other hand the work for the Minestery of Magic. She looked to him questioningly.  
  
"Would tomorrow evening seven o'clock suit you, Miss McGonagall?  
  
Minerva nodded and went in direction to the old wooden door. She turned back to him when she reached the door.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Minerva."  
  
"Which animal is your animagus shape?"  
  
His eyes twinkled merrily before he answered:  
  
"A white wolf."  
  
"Thank you. Good night Professor."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Minvera left the classroom and smiled unconsciously while she went back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Months have passed since Minerva and Albus started their lessons. Neither the professor nor the black haired witch could have expected that these regular meetings would come to mean so much.  
  
Minerva was able to remain in her animagus form for longer periods. Albus was fascinated by her talent, intelligence and way to see the world and people who live on it. Often, when they finished their lessons, Gryffindor stayed for long discussions.  
  
Shivers ran down Albus back if Minerva looked at him with those indescribable dark green eyes. She was old for her age, too serious and stern.  
  
'What has changed her so much, that she shows this behaviour?' He wondered.  
  
When Albus Dumbledore arrived for their meeting Minerva was already in his classroom. Nobody knew about these meetings till now and sometimes Albus thought it was wrong to spend that much time with a student. However something about her seemed to have caught him.  
  
Minerva stood in front of the window. Her hand on the cold glass, she looked into the dark. The Scotland hills were barely visible, shadows of clouds covered the sky and sometimes screams of owls broke the silence.  
  
Albus stood in the doorway and watched her. She wore her long raven hair in a braid. Her tall and slim figure had an almost unapproachable elegance The professor was frightened that he noticed that he looked at Minerva McGonagall as a woman rather than a student.  
  
Because she has, he had no chance to think about it as she noticed his presence and turned around. An inconspicuous smile surrounded her mouth 'She smiles more often' He tought to himself.  
  
"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." She said.  
  
"A good evening to you as well Minvera. What was our topic last time? He asked with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Uhm, I think the unnoticed behaviour of an Animagus in the world of Muggles." She answered and set down next to Albus chair.  
  
* * *  
  
The final examinations were going as expected Minerva passed her N.E.W.T's with honors. Now she was a graduate of Hogwarts and signed Animagus the whole world was open for her. She felt lonely, not like her classmates, who were happy leaving school to explore the world or simply get back to their familys, because her family was dead there was no place to go. Her home was Hogwarts and Minerva was sure that no place in the world that could give her the feeling of being home.  
  
Her heart belongs to Hogwarts, although she always wanted to avoid, letting anything or anyone mean anything to her. But she failed in avoiding both.  
  
* * *  
  
The last evening had finally arrived. The great hall was filled with happy voices and music. It was the last evening for all graduates at Hogwarts. The teachers were enjoying the feast as well. However Headmaster Dippet rose from his chair to speak to the students:  
  
"My dear students." The hall slowly became silent "I'm afraid, I must end this wonderful ceremony." Disappointed murmuring filled the surroundings and Dippet smiled knowingly. "This doesn't mean that celebrating in your houses is forbidden, I hope you don't mind the presence of your teachers. All in all dear graduates I wish you all the best for your future and I hope you will do well."  
  
After Armando Dippets speech and the applause the students left the great hall and went to their houses.  
  
Despite the joy of graduation Minerva couldn't share the happiness with her classmates. She had to leave Hogwarts in the morning to start her training in the ministery of magic. She didn't tell anyone not even Professor Dumbledore knew about her to become an Auror.  
  
After a few hours Minerva couldn't bear the happy atomosphere any more, and she quickly retired to her room. Anyway she couldn't stay long in the weakly illuminated room. Her packed suitcase stood next to her bed, waiting to be picked up.  
  
A knot twisted in her stomach and threatened to crush Mineva. 'I must get out of here' Minerva thought and changed into her animagus shape so that she could leave the common room unnoticed. She was sure that no one would notice a cat.  
  
However Minerva was wrong Albus, who was talking to a few of his students, saw the little, familiar cat immediately. His blue eyes followed her as she crossed the overcrowded room, as he saw her dissapear through the portait hole.  
  
* * *  
  
Albus had watched Minerva the whole evening, she had sat with a couple of classmates. Although the beautiful woman was asked to dance a few times, she had refused. What if he had asked her for a dance? Once he had been very close to ask her as she seemed lost in thoughts watching the dancing couples. If she wanted to dance why didn't she accept the offers of her classmates?  
  
He missed the meetings with Minerva, but both had been too busy the last weeks and she didn't need his help any more. He missed their conversations, nor had she mentioned the tragic death of her parents more then just the one time.  
  
He had known about Elaine and Thomas McGonagalls death and their order of the ministery in Ireland. They had been killed by Grindelwalds men. Was this the reason that Minerva was so distant in front of people?  
  
Often he had watched her inner turmoil when she opened herself in front of him. Usually she withdrew into herself after such a fight. 'She has such a wonderful smile. But she uses it too little, how beautiful she would look if she laughed whole heartedly' Albus thought. Minerva was too adult, too selfcontrolled and too lonely. He decided to follow her.  
  
The professor excused himself on the pretext going to sleep.  
  
Then he was in the corridor in front of the portrait. He turned around to the Fat Lady and spoke: "Please excuse the intrusion, my lady. Have you seen a gray striped cat?"  
  
He knew that the fat lady disliked interruptions and smiled apologeticly to her. His smile had the desired effect and the lady was rather friendly to the very good looking wizard.  
  
"Yes, I have seen the cat, this animal escaped permanently! But don't ask me how this could happen, Professor Dumbledore. The person to whom this animal belongs should pay more attention! It turned right at the corridors end. Probably catching a mouse outside the grounds." Said the fat lady disgusted.  
  
"Thank you, I will tell that to the cats owner." Blinked the professor and continued his search.  
  
* * *  
  
It didn't take long for Albus to find Minerva. She sat on the bench on the hilltop, her legs pressed to her body and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her chin rested on her knees. The darkness wrapped her completely as she sat there motionless.  
  
"Minerva?" She didn't answer him.  
  
Albus walked closer to her and set beside Minerva. He could see and feel that she was fighting with her emotions again.  
  
"It is not easy for you to leave Hogwarts, isn't it? He asked softly.  
  
"No." She answered after a break.  
  
Then he saw something, he had not seen in her before. Tears shimmered in her eyes, but she would not cry.  
  
"I have heard that you are going to work for the Ministery of Magic." The professor changed the topic. He wanted to hug her, comforting her, he knew this wasn't allowed.  
  
Minerva took a deep breath and answered his question: "This is true. My training starts in one month."  
  
Interested Albus looked to the young woman.  
  
"May I ask in which department you are going to work?  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
Dumbledore saw her thought whether she should tell him.  
  
"Well . . . I'm going to become an Auror." Finally she replied to him.  
  
Obviously her Professor was surprised.  
  
'What is he thinking? I should go. He means already too much to me. Minerva he is your teacher! No, he is not any longer. In addition, he is much older than you! Damnit, what does his look mean?' She thought while her eyes met his.  
  
* * *  
  
'An Auror! She wants to become an Auror. Of course she meets all prerequisites. An extremely great talent and primarily strength. However has she thought of all dangers?'  
  
Many Aurors lost their lives in fights against the dark side. He didn't want that happen to Minerva – He looked into her eyes.  
  
'Merlins beard, her eyes! Does she know what she does, when she looks at me like this? She gets under my skin!"  
  
* * *  
  
A single tear runs down her face, but Minerva made no move to dry. It suddenly the Professor reached up with his left hand and wiped the tear off her cheek. She shuddered under this gentle touch. She felt the impulse of flight and wanted to get up, forget her feelings. Albus noticed her longing to run away and placed her hand in his free right hand.  
  
Dumbledore softly stroked his thumb over her soft cheek. Her eyes sparkled and her pulse started to pound heavy. This moment seemed right to her as all thoughts of running away had left. A suppressed feeling reached her heart, suddenly – She was in love with Albus Dumbledore!  
  
His thin face with crooked nose. His short dark hair and the neatly trimmed beard. Even if the color, length of his hair and beared changed after years. The look of his blue eyes had lost none of their intensity.  
  
* * *  
  
'Albus this is wrong! this must end . . . Oh, damn!' He thought.  
  
He bowed his head to put his lips gently on hers. He was surprised by the softness and intensity around Minerva. Her eyes opened hesitantly when Albus ended the kiss. He had expected that Minvera would reject him. Instead She did the opposite – she smiled at him – Suddenly Dumbledore felt everything between him and Minerva was right.  
  
They renewed their kiss and when they seperated again, he smiled as well and moved Minerva into his arms.  
  
"Is this right?" He mumbled.  
  
Minerva McGonagall sighed before she spoke:  
  
"The says no, but my heart yes. However I don't want to listen at my mind this time."  
  
He watched her for a minute and kissed her head. Tomorrow she will go, start a life far away from Hogwarts and him. But she had to do this for her future - even if this did hurt.  
  
"Albus, I don't want to go."  
  
"Shh . . . I know, it will be hard for you . . . for me – you have an excellent education in front of you. You can't give up this. Only a few have the priority to be an Auror."  
  
Minerva thought about Dumbledores words and he was right, but she had to admit this did hurt.  
  
It became time for Albus and Minerva to get back into the castle. Everything slept around them, both enjoyed the sound of the night while they walked to the castle. They stopped in front of the gate, knowing it was time to say good bye.  
  
They hugged for the last time, Albus nor Minerva spoke a word, because they weren't necessary. They would meet again when it is time.  
  
* * *  
  
Neither of them had actually thought that they would meet again after eighteen years.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
AN.: So what do you think? This is a fluffy chapter, but the next one will be different :-) Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As usual . . . I own nothing . . . I borrow the characters just a little :-)  
  
Note: First I have to thank everyone who has reviewed!!!! I've never thought getting that much reviews (I could get used to it) THANK YOU  
  
I'm working actually on chapter 4 – which is the final chapter – I hope that I'll finish it within the next days. However I'm having a lot of stress at the moment, that I'm only able to work at night or on weekends.  
  
Thanks again to my beta reader Pet * very big Hug*  
  
The Endlessness Of Time  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall held a letter, with a well known seal, in her trembling hands. Had her thoughts really been confirmed? A couple of weeks ago she had got a message of the Ministry, which informed her that they would have a place as a teacher for her. The school would contact her soon, to give her more details about the job.  
  
The black-haired woman broke the seal and started reading the letter:  
  
###  
  
Dear Miss McGonagall,  
  
I am pleased, to inform you, that we can offer you employment as teacher of Transfiguration at Hogwarts.  
  
After the Minister of Magic told me that you plan to end your career as Auror delete and your consideration about becoming a teacher was very surprising for me. However I am completely convinced that you are more than suitable for this position.  
  
The school year will start September 1st. Please, send me your answer about your decision or any questions you might have by the end of July.  
  
I would be pleased to welcome you at the beginning of the school year as a member of the staff.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Amando Dippet Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
###  
  
The thoughts and feelings raced through Minerva's mind.  
  
'Hogwarts! I would have accepted everything . . . but Hogwarts? Oh Merlin, after all the years of . . . NO! This is past Minerva don't let the memories take possession again, not again.'  
  
She rose quickly, forgetting about the wounds on her shoulder and stomach she had received as an Auror. Three months had passed and she had still not healed.  
  
"Damnit!" Minerva sighed and sat down on her chair slowly.  
  
Three months ago Grindelwald had been defeated by Dumbledore.  
  
This war was one of the darkest in the world of magic. So many people and familys had been killed by Grindelwalds minions. Whether they were magic or not the minions made no exception . The war against Grindelwald was Minerva's last mission. Only two hours had had seperated Minerva and Albus from a encounter.  
  
***  
  
The twilight had set in a long time ago. Six dark shapes hurried in direction of a old stone house with ivy tendrils at the walls. It was a beautiful estate. However none of the six persons were interested in beautiful houses. Actually it was quite, too quite – the whole air smelled of smoke and made it hard to breath.  
  
Everything went according plan. Everybody knew what they had exactly to do, if just one of them faltered they would all die.  
  
Behind the walls of the estate five dark wizards met – Grindelwald and four of his loyal minions called the "Inner Ring". The order seemed easy, crush the meeting and defeat the wizards, but nobody suspected that it could have such a terrible end.  
  
The elite of the Aurors should stop them.  
  
Minerva's pulse beat unnaturally fast, all senses were tense and her intellect worked untiringly. Nobody spoke, the pressure was high and too much depended on the success of the mission.  
  
They entered the house quickly and quietly. The rooms were dark and quiet.Time seemed to be at a standstill. Finally they stood in front of a heavy oak door. They could see light and hear muffled voices.  
  
Looks were exchanged for the last time before they pushed the door open. The war had started.  
  
Grindelwald smiled, while his minions tried defending themselves or fleeing. Curses filled the room, but Minerva only had eyes for Grindelwald who condescendingly smiled at her. This was not their first meeting. Before he started the following against wizards and Muggle Grindelwald was a frequent visitor in the Ministry and because of this it was inevitable that they would have met at some conferences.  
  
"Ahh, Miss McGonagall. I wondered when I could expect your vist. I am very pleased to welcome you here." He still smiled, ignoring the fight.  
  
"I see you have brought some friends with you, but they seem to have fun elsewhere. How rude of them. To be honest, it is a shame that none of your – friends – can attain your talent. It is really a pity that you do not fight on the 'right' side. Just imagine your power and mine together . . . " He said the insanity clearly visible in his eyes.  
  
Shivers ran down Minerva's spine.  
  
"I don't think so Grindelwald, I am on the right side and I would never only think about . . ." He cut off her words and laughted loud.  
  
"Oh that is the brave, stern Minerva McGonagall I know. I see there is nothing left other than to force you to the dark side." He took his wand and spoke a curse in Minervas direction.  
  
Minerva skillfully evaded the curse, but he hit her on the right shoulder and she felt blood running down her back. Immediately she started the reprisal:  
  
"CASTRATUS!" She screamed.  
  
With satisfaction Minerva saw that a long cut had appeared on Grindelwalds chest and blood stained his beige robe. Wordlessly reached the dark wizard to his chest and watched the red blood on his left hand. His smile has disappeared.  
  
"I am impressed Minerva. I never thought that you would use the forbidden castratus-curse. However it is not that surprising for me, because I have always known that there are dark places deep inside of you, my dear." Grindelwald said.  
  
Minerva knew that the wizard was using intensive care to confuse her. However he was right with his observation. Many times she felt something dark inside of her, but she usually only felt it when her self controll was weakened after a fight.  
  
". . . Although I'm very interested what are you trying to cover and hide behind your shield, I prefer to retire. It has got a little 'uncomfortable' here too much blood in the game if you ask me - "  
  
Before Grindelwald could speak further, Minerva put another curse on him, which struck his left arm. His eyes became dark almost crazed.  
  
"There, there my dear! You should be grateful that I have a little weakness for you, otherwise you would be dead now. But you should not overestimate my goodness and it is time for you to be quiet - ADMIRABILIS! - " While Grindelwald spoke he turned his wand to the witch.  
  
"ADMIRABILIS!" Minerva also turned the curse towards him at this moment and the strength of the two colliding curses hit both in the stomach. They slumped against walls.  
  
The dark-haired woman noticed the salty taste of blood in her mouth and seeping hot through her robe. Strong pains and cramps ran through her lungs and body. Suddenly everything went black.  
  
***  
  
Minerva breathed in sharply and fighed to replace her memories with the reality.  
  
'These memories don't help you! It is over now be strong! They want you in Hogwarts you can go home – Oh by Merlins beard come on stop sitting idly on your chair, Minerva.'  
  
The beautiful witch went to her desk and started to write the confirmation letter for Headmaster Dippet:  
  
###  
  
Dear Headmaster Dippet,  
  
Thank you very much for offering me the position as teacher of Tranfiguration. I am happy confirm that I will take the job and I assure you that I will work hard to be suitable for this job. I will send an owl with information about my arrival.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
###  
  
***  
  
Six weeks later Minerva McGonagall sat in one of the coaches of Hogwarts which would bring her to the castle. The new school year would start in three weeks, but the future Tranfiguration professor had decided that it would be the best to get settled before all students arrived.  
  
The towers of the old castle got closer every minute. The forbidden forrest, the big dark lake with all the secrets, nothing had changed. Only the silence was differnet, because all students and almost all teachers were still on vacation.  
  
She thought about Albus Dumbledore and whether he knew about her arrival. Minerva knew that there was no public announcement had been made about her position as Tranfirguration teacher, Armando would have his reasons. However Albus was Dippets most trusted ally and he surely would know it.  
  
Finally the coach stopped in front of Hogwarts main gates. Presently the gate opened and Armando Dippet went to the coach to welcome Minerva.  
  
'He has gotten old' She thought  
  
Deep lines ran through Dippets face, his beard and hair were now snow- white. However he had noting lost about his hearty and radiant personality.  
  
"Miss McGonagall . . . I mean Professor McGonagall, a heartly welcome back to Hogwarts." He smiled and squezed her hand.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster. I still can not believe that I am back." Minerva also smiled. Yes, she was home again.  
  
"I have to admit, that I do not recogniz you first. An impressive change since you left Hogwarts." Actually Dippet had still the picture of the student McGonagall in his mind.  
  
She had been a beautiful young woman when she had attended Hogwarts instead of the student a slim, tall and very graceful woman got off the coach, had Armando immediatley rejected the picture.  
  
The lines of her face had deepened 'extremely attractive' confessed the old wizard. Her dark green eyes, which had fascinated everybody in her school years now looked very mysterious and it was sure that they would betray nothing, if Minerva did not want it. She had kept her reserve, felt Dippet. She had pulled her hair to a tight bun.  
  
Now at least was Armando Dippet completely convinced that Minerva McGonagall was more than suitable to teach at Hogwarts.  
  
Minerva smiled about his words: "Well, the years do not past away without leaving traces of aging. But the years have been apparently good for you, Headmaster." The old man laughed loud, while Minerva took his offered arm.  
  
Together they entered the castle.  
  
'Nothing has changed' She thought while they walked through the corridors until they reached the Headmasters office.  
  
"Please take a seat." Dippet said as he showed Minerva the way to the seat nearest the fireplace.  
  
"Thank you." Minerva said and sat down into one of two comfortable wing chairs.  
  
Dippet sat down on the sofa. With a wave of his wand two tea cups with the requiered aromatic liquid appeared.  
  
"I hope you like the tea, I have to admit Earl Gray has been my weakness for ages." He confessed.  
  
"Oh yes, thank you I prefer the tea, too. I had not noticed that I was thirsty until now, it has been a long journey." Professor Dipped nodded understandingly before he turned to Minerva with a question.  
  
"Since the Minister told me that you consider to step back as an Auror and that you are thinking about a position as teacher. I am asking myself why have you quit your career?"  
  
The handsome woman slowly put down her cup, to win time for the answer. She had expected this question, however not so fast. She looked at the Headmaster, her face was serious:  
  
"Well, I have thought about becoming a teacher for long time. In addition, it was time to make a space for more talented Aurors . . . Admitted I was very surprised as you offered me the position. Why?"  
  
'She is avoiding answering' He thought.  
  
Dippet had not expected to get an answer. Minerva McGonagall was one of the best Aurors of the wizard world. Not considering her magical power. Something must happened to her to change her that much. He answered her question:  
  
"I have seen your abilities years ago and I have seen you acting for the Ministery. You have a sharp intellect and discipline. I think you are the best choice for a Transfiguration teacher."  
  
The old wizard saw that Minerva was not quite satisfied with his answer. He smiled and drank of his tea. Finally she spoke:  
  
"This explains the choice, but for what reason I am here? Professor Dumbledore is Tranfiguration teacher, therefore I am superfluous."  
  
'Ahh, she hits the nail on the head. Very well.'  
  
"Good, I owe you an answer." Armando took a drink of the tea and began to comment as the door of his office opened.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
A.N: And what do you think? Please review *hint* 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The same as usual ... nothing belongs to me – N-O-T-H-I-N-G – how depressing :-(  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry about that long waiting time! Lot's of things happened the past months . . . Hope you will forgive me.  
  
Note: This is the final chapter – I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who read the story. Especially to redwoman06, minni, Jestana, petriebird18, Liz O'Brien, Emutet, MinervasQuill, Hermione Gardiner, Hogwarts Duo, lemondroppaddict and Athena Dumbledore for all your reviews!  
  
The Endlessness Of Time  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Good, I owe you an answer." Armando took a drink of the tea and began to comment as the door of his office opened.  
  
Albus Dumbledore entered the office, holding and reading some letters in his hands, he didn't looked up.  
  
"Good evening Armando, I'm back from the Ministry. You will be very interested in these letters. By the way how was your vacation?" Albus still didn't look up.  
  
Unlike Albus, Minerva admitted his presence very well. Although she cringed inwardly, outwardly she showed no signs of her true feelings.  
  
'His hair has become grayer' She noticed immediately.  
  
He wore his hair a little longer, his beard was still dark and trimmed. Otherwise the years had not changed him much. Her thoughts were interrupted, as Armando Dippet cleared his throat and spoke to Albus:  
  
"My vacation was very pleasant. Andora and I was fishing at Lock Ness. Well . . . I did the fishing part and Andora watched me." He twinkled to Minerva.  
  
"By the way Albus –"Dippet continued. "May I introduce our new teacher of Transfiguration. I'm sure you will be satisfied with my choice."  
  
Questioned looked Albus up and when he noticed who was sitting next to the headmaster, he felt like he had been hit by a bolt of lightning. As he saw her dark green eyes, a wave of feelings rushed trough his body.  
  
Eighteen years had passed as he looked at her he noticed she had changed, her face had sharper contours, her hairstyle was different and her body was tensed almost distant. Only her eyes were still the same. He looked into her dark green eyes which met his quietly 'Bloody hell' Albus thought.  
  
In the meantime headmaster Dipped got up and went to his deputy.  
  
"I see, you remember Miss McGonagall." He said contentedly.  
  
Dumbledore felt that he should answer something, but the great Albus Dumbledore was speechless. Fortunately continued Dippet his words.  
  
"Well, I see there are a couple of questions and things which still have to be discussed. Therefore I suggest we could do that while we're having dinner tonight." At this he turned his look from Albus to Minerva. "Albus, please show Professor McGonagall her private chambers. I suggest that we meet here within three hours." With that Armando sat down to read Albus's papers.  
  
The two professors had nothing else left and went out of the office. 'A polite booting out' thought Minerva when she and Albus stood in front of the gargoyle.  
  
Depressing silence filled the air between the witch and wizard while they stood into the hall.  
  
'Say something, Albus!' he thought to himself and remained quiet.  
  
'Where is your self-assurance, Minerva? You're not a child anymore! Do something about this silence!' She tried to convince herself and said nothing.  
  
Slowly Minerva's reason returned she had seen and experienced too many dark things and now she was about to fail only because Albus Dumbledore stood next to her.  
  
"Professor, where – "  
  
"This – "Both spoke at the same time.  
  
Minerva and Albus looked astonished to each other. She saw an amused twinkle in his eyes which she answered with a little smile. The uncomfortable feeling lowerd.  
  
"This way." He showed the direction and moved.  
  
Again in silence they walked along the long corridors. Minerva knew the way, she couldn't remember how many times she had followed the corridor to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Then Albus stopped and turned to the stone wall. With a wink of his wand he touched a small black brick. Suddenly hundreds of bricks left their usual position and revealed a gateway to a hidden corridor.  
  
'Hogwarts is always good for a surprise.' She smiled.  
  
Finally Dumbledore stopped in front of an oak door.  
  
"Earl Gray" said Albus and Minerva smiled when the door opened. Obviously was Dippets weakness of that tea type bigger than she thought. When the black haired woman entered the room first and Albus followed her. They stood in a foyer which adjoined to the living room. Minerva liked the living room immediately, tapestries hung on the stone walls with the red and golden symbols of Gryffindor, the floor was dark red, almost black. The witch smiled as she faced the crimson sofa and two armchairs in front of the fireplace. The remaining furniture was of cherry wood – how did Armando Dippet know about her passion of cherry wood? Suddenly her gaze fell upon the old desk opposite of a big window.  
  
She walked slowly in direction of the window. Minerva stroked gentle over the desk surface before the view out of her window caught her. She had a wonderful view over hills and the dark lake of Hogwarts.  
  
The whole time had Albus watched her every movement – how she included all new impressions into herself. Yes she belonged to Hogwarts. Then he noticed that Minerva looked at him with a smile. A great desire to pull her into his arms came over Albus, but he didn't know how she felt after that long time. He decided that he better go and Dumbledore truned around.  
  
"I'll pick you up for dinner in about two hours." He said.  
  
She answered: "Thank you, I'll be ready then."  
  
Minerva turned around to look at her other rooms, when Albus stopped again.  
  
"Minerva . . . "She raised her head. ". . . Welcome home."  
  
Three hours later Albus and Minerva sat once again in the Headmaster office. After dinner the three professors decided to take a rest in front of the fireplace. Now it was time to answer questions thought Dippet and started speaking:  
  
"Well Minerva, after the Ministry informed me thay you want to give up your work as an Auror to become a teacher . . ." Dippet stopped for a moment and Albus turned his look from Armando to Minerva.  
  
'What was the reason for this decision?" Dumbledore wondered.  
  
". . . before, I should mention that I plan to retire coming summer." The old wizard explained. Suddenly Minerva understand and wanted to say something, but Headmaster Dippet wanted no interrupion.  
  
"Albus will take over my position next summer, but his actions are already that of a Headmaster. Actually position as teacher of Tranfiguration should be announced this coming spring and filled by summer. The Minister of Magic told me about your request I knew that you are more than suitable for the position. Well, I had to act quickly." The Headmaster smiled. "Albus, I'm sure you're more than content about my choise." Contentedly drank Dippet his tea.  
  
"I am Armando, I am." Said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.  
  
They spent the rest evening talking about the arts of high magic. Both men were surprised about Minervas knowledge of old and forbidden curses. Long after midnight the dark haired woman excused herself and left.  
  
"Fascinating woman." Noticed Dippet as Minerva had gone.  
  
"Yes." Answered Albus and looked to the door.  
  
Two weeks had passed.  
  
Minerva McGonagall left her office by the magical door which was connected to her private rooms. She had to admit that she liked this kind of luxury, without this door she had to walk a longer way. What she still wanted was a hot cup of tea and reading a book in front of the fireplace.  
  
In this afternoon Minerva started to plan her lessons for the school year. Perhaps she demanded too much of her students but Transfiguration was too important. She remembered at her lessons with Albus Dumbledore. How many parchment scrolls she had to write for Transfiguration homework, how often had her classmates complained . . .  
  
'Oh by Merlin's beard, Albus Dumbledore had too much influence on you, Minerva.' She grinned.  
  
After finishing her tea the dark haired professor went to bed, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and stomach.  
  
At the same time sat Albus Dumbledore in his favourite armchair with a cup of hot chocolate deep in thought. Two weeks ago a certain black-haired woman came back into his life and that had been completely unexpected. The past years he had thought of her often, but she was far away then. Now that she was back everything was different.  
  
These thoughts drove Albus almost crazy. Perhaps would the cool night air help him to think normal again.  
  
Trapping pain woke Minerva from her sleep, full of pain she left her bed. Minerva knew, that she would find something to relieve her pain in the hospital wing. The white nightgrown was blood soaked at her stomach. Carefully she touched her shoulder, relieved she noticed that there was no blood.  
  
She reached for a jade green scarf and put it around her thin shoulders. She left her room in silence. Minerva hoped that nobody would see her in her light dress, but she had to find a potion against the pain. The black haired professor had to stop a few times, because she had to wait until the black spots in front of her eyes disappeared. It was not the first time that pain attacks struck her.  
  
'The Admirabilis curse shows his full effect.' She thought bitter.  
  
Minerva didn't see the dark person coming when she had to stop again.  
  
"Minerva?" A well known voice asked.  
  
He could hear her undertow the air sharply and tried to stand upright.  
  
'Something is wrong.' He worried.  
  
He reached her with a few steps. Albus saw feverish gleam in her eyes, her breath was irregular and she was tense.  
  
"Good god, what has happened?"  
  
Minerva winced when Albus seized her back. The jade green scarf slipped of her shoulders and laid them bare. Dumbledore's look fell on the injuries and the blood at her nightgrown. In the meantime cleared Minerva's mind and the could think again, she was angry with herself that Albus saw her like this.  
  
"Nothing happened Albus. I am well - "  
  
"I'm not blind, Minerva! You're in pain and all the blood. I'll take you to the hospital wing."  
  
She agreed to take her to the hospital wing, because she lacked the strength for a discussion.  
  
"I wanted to go there anyway." She said.  
  
The medi-witch was still on vacation, so there was nothing left for Minerva to do but let Albus help treat her wounds. After he had given her a pain- relieving serum to her, Minerva relaxed visibly.  
  
Both looked to each other. His eyes lost the worried expression and Minervas cheeks got some color again.  
  
"Thank you, Albus."  
  
"You're welcome. How has this happened?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
She was silent for a moment, but he had a right to know. "Our command got the order to break the Inner Ring. While we fought two Admirabilis curses and a few different forbidden hexes hit me."  
  
Albus raised his head: "When did it happened exactly?" Minerva pulled her scarf tight around her body.  
  
"Two hours before you arrived and defeated Grindelwald. Strange. How much two hours difference can change or destroy." She laughed bitterly and her voice sounded foreign. "We entered Grindelwalds estate – we were six – and after the fight three of us were dead." Her face was petrified.  
  
"You have fought against Grindelwald." He mumbled to himself and she nodded.  
  
Albus remembered Grindelwalds injuries and harassed expressionn when he found him. Before he could continue his thoughts Minerva spoke again.  
  
"The three had family, Albus. Grindelwald could have killed me, but he didn't do it. I'm not afraid of dying, he knew it. Even after his death he torments me! My family is dead – but out of here are people who suffering now." Her voice broke.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek and a second followed and Minervas outer façade fell. Like so many years ago Albus pulled Minerva in his arms. Her tears dried, nevertheless she stayed in his embrace.  
  
"Oh I have missed this all – missed you, our talks." She whispered.  
  
"By Merlins beard, I didn't feel different. But we had to choose that way . . . and see you're back now." He mumbled into her hair.  
  
"And I'm planning to stay quite a while, Albus." Minerva sighed and let her head rest at his chest.  
  
xx  
  
The night air had cooled down and Minerva cuddled up to him.  
  
"I have never regretted that I chose my Transfiguration professor. Admittedly I could strangle him sometimes, when he suddenly appears behind me to surprise me!" She teased Albus and pulled gently at his beard.  
  
"There, there my dear, but if sudden a little gray cat jumps on my desk . . ."  
  
At these words Minerva laughed heartly: "One point for you, my dear."  
  
He bowed his head and gave his wife a warm kiss.  
  
"Fortunatley it is still vacation time, what would the students say if they would find the Headmaster and his old Deputy like this." She smiled.  
  
"Then our well guarded secret about our marriage will be made public faster than we wanted." He answered while he played with a loose hair strand.  
  
"Alright this should not happen then, although it would make some things easier. At last I have no longer to creep back into my rooms in the early mornings – a miracle that nobody has caught me already." Her hubsband laughed but got serious.  
  
"How often I want to shout to the world that you belong to me, especially if other wizards look at you yearningly. However it would be too risky if your enemies would know about our relationship. In front of Voldemort – he would try everything. If we had children – not to think."  
  
"Shhh." Minerva put her fingers on his lips. "We both knew about the victims we had to deprive. But I have accepted – in addition in a couple of days is the whole castle filled with 'our' children." She said soft.  
  
"By the way, which wizards looked at me at this way?" Minerva sat upright, crooked her head and looked at him interested.  
  
"My secret my dear Professor McGonagall." He teased her.  
  
Minerva gave him the look and laughed.  
  
"I love you, you old goat" She admitted.  
  
"Oh really? what a surprise. I love you, too." As answer she punched his shoulder and jumped off the bank.  
  
"I'm off to bed."  
  
Albus eyes sparkled significantly while he got up as well.  
  
"Sleeping!" Minerva completed.  
  
"I have never thought something different." He said innocent.  
  
End  
  
AN: What do you think? Please let me know. 


End file.
